The Shy Fire Starter
by blacksatomi
Summary: Gabriel is brought to the x-men after bieng abandond. It's still bieng developed so not so much action just yet. Thanks
1. The Beginning

**_The Shy Fire Starter_**

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men but I do own Gabriel Rose, and her brother who will show up soon in later chapters hopefully if I remember just don't know when. Ohhh and some other characters that will be in later chapters just don't know who they are yet. Some of the stuff in here might not be totally correct so bear with me if they aren't please. Ohh and this is the only disclaimer I am going to do K.

"(thoughts)"

(Telepathic thoughts)

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Beginning _**

The 16 year old Gabriel was lying on her bed with her waist length black red tipped hair fanned out around her, and her bangs falling on her pale face and into her violet eyes thinking.

"(I don't know about today. I feel like something really bad is going to happen today. I hope I'm wrong. Even if I tried to tell mom and dad they wouldn't listen to me)"

She was really lonely her parents never had time for her they were always busy with work or other stuff so she was always by herself. She didn't have any friends because she was really shy and a bit of a loner. A lot of people also didn't like her because she dressed like a punk or Goth.

"Might as well get dressed and go for a walk or something" Gabriel mumbled to herself..

Gabriel then dragged herself out of bed and walked to her closet. She opened it and walked in. The best part of having a wealthy family was that you could have all the room you needed for your stuff. She grabbed her favorite outfit a red spaghetti strap, black fishnet top, black jeans tight at the top and flare at the bottom, and a black chocker with a hanging cross. Then put on her three earrings for her left ear, and her four earrings for her right ear.

She ran downstairs and grabbed her bag of art supplies planning on finding a quiet place to draw.

"Mom, Dad I'm gonna head out for awhile."

"Fine" From her mom.

"Sure" From her dad.

Gabriel was out for a good couple of hours. She started walking home not wanting to miss dinner because dinner was the only time her family actually got to spend time together even if they weren't talkative.

As soon as she got home she put her stuff up and walked to the dinning room getting there just in time for dinner.

"Hey mom dad how was your day."

"Fine" Mom

"Okay" Dad

They sat in silence for a while till Gabriel started to whimper and gasp having trouble breathing. She was sweating profusely. All of a sudden she got this warm felling all over her body spreading rapidly and sharp pains going threw her back. She stood up and upon standing fell to the floor. Her parents stared in horror as she started to convulse and twitch on the floor. Then all of a sudden huge bat like wings with a black wing structure and a red membrane in between spread from her back in a bloody mess all you could hear were her painful screams and the sound of ripping flesh. She had tears streaming down her face non stop. Gabriel's parents then noticed sparks flying from her fingers then all of a sudden the sparks turned into flames spreading around her body. The flames didn't burn anything but just seemed to surround her and just like that the fire disappeared and she was able to breathe again.

"Mom dad what happened?" Asked Gabriel

All her parents did was stand there and stare at her. Her mother stared at her in horror and sadness. Her father just looked at her with fear and anger. Then her mother spoke.

"Not again I thought for sure she would be normal" And then broke down into tears.

Her father then went to her mother and held her. Talking to her in a soothing voice but occasionally would send Gabriel a hateful glare. Gabriel then tries again.

"Mom dad what's happening? I don't understand. And what do you mean by not again. Has this happened before?"

Apparently her mom could not take it any more as she ran out of the room crying. Then her father looks at her and says

"Don't you dare call us that again you freak. I don't care what you do just get out and don't ever come back again you are a no one to us we do not know you."

"But dad wha…."

"Shut up I told you don't call me that you mutant freak now get out."

Gabriel could not believe what she was hearing. She got up and started to cry as her father left the room to go after her mother. She ran to her room packed all her favorite belongings, most of her clothes, all her money which might I add was a lot, and snatched up her keys, and cell phone. She looked in the mirror and saw the bloody bat wings and stared on in horror she couldn't leave like this every body would stare at her so she stood and tried to make them go away. Not knowing how she did it they disappeared into her back. Right now she didn't care all she wanted to do was get out of there and fast so she ran downstairs. Before walking out the door she grabbed the rest of her art supplies and ran to her car still crying. Gabriel threw all her stuff into the trunk of her car and some into the back seat. She then got into her car and speed off.

_**With the X-Men:**_

Professor Xavier was down in the room with the cerebro using it when all of a sudden he felt a strong surge of mutant energy somewhere in Pittsburg. He all of a sudden got a flash of her image in his mind. Xavier had a felling that she was really strong. He needed to get her before she hurt herself and others.

(Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops get in here immediately. I have a mission for you)

"(I wonder if it's a good idea to bring Rogue along but from the glimpse I saw of her it looked like they would get along great. But I hope we get to her before the brotherhood does)"

(TBC)


	2. Gabriel meets a few XMen

**_The Shy Fire Starter_**

**_Chapter2_**

**_Gabriel meets a few X-Men_**

It had been hours since Gabriel left home. She was exhausted and ready to fall asleep at the steering wheel so she decided to find a hotel to sleep at. She eventually found one and stopped for the night. After she very slowly walked to her room. She dropped the suitcase she brought with her and then took out some night clothes which was a long gray shirt with Jack Skellington on it that went to mid thigh. Gabriel decided she needed to clean herself up so she went to take a shower, and brought her stereo with her so she could also listen to music.

_**With the X-Men:**_

They had tracked her to a hotel and went after her. When they got there they had found out what room she was in. The three of them decided that Logan would go up and get her while Scott and Rogue stayed down at the lobby to wait for Logan to bring her down.

Logan went to her room and opened her door and heard the shower and some music going so he decided to sit and wait for her to come out before he confronted her.

"(I wonder how long it's gonna take before she gets out)"

Just as soon as he finished that thought she shower was turned off and he heard movement in the bathroom. After a few minuets He saw her come out of the bathroom drying her hair which caused her thigh high shirt to raise a few more inches showing off some of her black underwear. He couldn't tell how old she was, and she looked about 5"10'.

"(Damn she has some legs on her. Whoa don't go there you're on a mission)"

She apparently hadn't noticed him so he decided to let her now he was there. COUGH

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

She let out a loud scream that really hurt his ears. He jumped up and grabbed her around the waist pinning her arms down with one hand, and covering her mouth with the other.

"Calm down I won't hurt ya. I just have somethin I need ta talk to ya about K."

_**Back a few minuets with Gabriel:**_

Gabriel had just turned off the shower and stepped out then put on her night shirt. She turned off the music grabbed her towel and started to dry her hair while walking to the door.

"(Ohhh that was so nice I really needed that a lot. I feel so much calmer now)"

She had just stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her bed when she heard a cough behind her. She turned around and saw a man lounging in one of the chairs in the room. He looked very handsome. He had his hair where it stuck up on both sides in points, side burns, and very prominent features. He was wearing tight jeans and a white T-shirt, and looked very strong. All in all he looked like someone you did not want to piss off, and he was not supposed to be here. She could not help but let out a blood curdling scream.

_**Back to normal:**_

Gabriel nodded her head and he uncovered her mouth but did not let go of her enjoying the warmth of her body. She started to wiggle trying to get out off his grasp feeling very uncomfortable. Logan decided that he should let her go before she gets pissed and screams again. So he let her go.

"Fine what do you want to talk about, and it better be good or I'll scream again." She mumbled angrily.

"I know you're a mutant. A few others are down stairs waiting for us. Don't worries we're mutants to, we just want to take you to Professor Xavier's home for the gifted. Everyone there are mutants to so you don't have to worry.

Gabriel stared at him skeptically and seemed to be thinking about it.

"I'm not sure if I believe you." She said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and out of her face starring at him.

"You want proof, fine"

Logan then brought up his hand and let out the metal blades from his knuckles. Gabriel stared in wonder and amazement.

"Wow. Doesn't that hurt?"

"Not much anymore ya get used to it. So you believe me now."

"Ya I believe you now. I'll come with just let me grab my things, and put some pants on k."

"Fine I'll wait outside for ya."

Logan then went outside to wait for Gabriel. He heard rustling coming from the room. Then after a few minuets she walked out. He motioned for her to follow and she did. When they got down stairs Gabriel noticed two other people. A girl and a guy the girl looked no older than her she had brown hair with white streaks on both sides framing her face. The clothing she wore showed no skin. Then the guy she couldn't tell how old he was but probably older than her. He had sunglasses on but thought it was funny because they were inside. He was very handsome. As soon as they both saw her and the rude man that brought her down here they came over. The girl spoke first.

"Hi my names Rogue."

"Logan"

"My name's Scott"

"Umm my names Gabriel uhhh nice to meet you."

"Don't worry we won't bite ya." Exclaimed Rogue.

"Lets go we need to get back go get your things." Said Logan

"I'll help." Replied Rogue

Scott just followed and went to help. He showed her the way to the jet that they had hidden, and flew to the institute. Rogue and Gabriel then started to chat with each other.

(TBC)


	3. The Institute and meeting some of the st...

**_The Shy Fire Starter_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Institute and Meeting some of the Students_**

Gabriel had fallen asleep on the way over after telling them what had happened. Rogue had eventually joined her, leaving only Logan and Scott awake.

"She seems very innocent, shy, and lonely." Said Scott.

"Ya and extremely sad." Logan muttered.

"(She seems so sweet and kind. Why would anyone want to abandon her Scott thought with a frown marring his face.)"

"I hope she does ok at the institute. She seems kinda awkward around most people unless she is mad at you or feels safe around you. Like she did with Rogue." Mumbled Scott to himself.

Scott looked back at the two girls. What he saw shocked him. Gabriel and Rogue's cheeks were touching but nothing was happening. Rogue and Gabriel were sitting next to each other. Gabriel had her arms wrapped around one of Rogues arms cuddling up to her. They looked really adorable, but he was still miffed about how her powers were not being sucked out of her.

"(There is more to her powers than we know)"

"Logan, look at Rogue and Gabriel." Scott whispered to Logan.

"Fuck we got to get them to stop tou…"

"No Logan look nothings happening see."

"Holy shit that's amazing. We have ta tell the professor as soon as we get back." Logan Whispered excitedly.

They traveled in the X-Jet for a while longer. After they landed Scott and Logan got off and brought Gabriel's stuff inside. Leaving the girls to sleep for a few more minuets. While they were gone Rogue woke up. She then started to panic as she noticed that Gabriel's face had been touching hers. She was to scared to notice that nothing had happened to Gabriel.

"Crap Gabriel wake up. Come on WAKE UP."

Rogue started to shake Gabriel's shoulders very roughly.

"(God could whoever it is that is shaking me stop FUCKING SHAKING ME)"

"Mmmmmm" Gabriel couldn't help but groan.

"Thank god you're ok. Are you feeling ok? Are you hu…?"

Rogue said crying but was interrupted as Gabriel shot out her hand and covered Rogues mouth. Rogue tried to struggle away with no success.

"Could you please calm down? I am fine. Yes I am awake. And are we there yet?"

Blinking in shock Rogue just nods her head yes. Gabriel nodded her head in a thank you gesture and got up slowly still half asleep.

"Why are you ok? I mean you touched me, you should be in a small coma or something."

"Why wouldn't I be ok just because I touched you?" The puzzlement was clear in her voice which was even clearer while being added to her violet eyes.

"Because if I come into skin to skin contact with somebody I'll absorb their memory's and powers if they have any. They'll go into a type of coma because of the shock of it all. They still have their memories and powers but it does hurt them. That's why I was so scared. Rogue said looking down sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I'm fine so don't worry ok. Hey if it's ok do you want to show me around once we get inside." Gabriel said to Rogue giving her a friendly hug..

"Sure I'd love to. Let's just get you inside now ok."

Just as she finished saying that Scott and Logan walked into the X-Jet.

"Good your awake now. Logan and I already put your stuff in the institute. Then later when you get your room we'll help you move your stuff up to your room, but until then lets go in and meet professor Xavier and the students."

"Umm k can Rogue come with I'd be more comfortable if she did if that's ok with her."

"Sure I'll come but only if it's ok with the professor."

"I don't think he will have a problem with that. I'll ask him when we get there ok."

"Thanks Scott." Said Gabriel

"No problem. Let's go now."

Scott, Rogue, and Gabriel were walking towards the professor's office. Logan had run off somewhere. Scott stopped them in front of the office and told them to wait. HE them walked out a few minuets later.

"He said Rogue can come. You can go in now."

"Thanks"

"So you are the one cerebro picked up good to meet you. Hope you get along fine here."

After a while of talking and explaining that she can ouch Rogue without her memories and powers being absorbed and some room switching later. They left to meet the other students.

"Ok now for the tour. You're going to love it here Gabriel and we get to share a room how cool is that."

"That's awesome, but what about the girl that was your roommate before? What will she do?"

"Ohh well she will be switched to a different room."

"Well ok but what if she gets mad?"

"Don't worry she will understand. Now lets go meet some students. Hmmm ohh there's Kitty. Hey Kitty come here."

"Like hey Rogue. What's up?"

"We have a new student her names Gabriel."

"Well hello there nice to meet you Gabriel."

"Hi nice to meet you to." Gabriel said very meekly.

"Wow you seem pretty shy. Well I got to go. I hope we become really good friends. Bye. Oh and I think I saw Kurt in the other room."

"Thanks kitty. Come on I want you to meet Kurt I think you'll like him."

Rogue dragged Gabriel threw a couple rooms looking for Kurt until she found him.

"Kurt."

"Yes vat may I help you vith Rogue." Kurt asked smiling brightly.

"We have a new student. Gabriel, Kurt. Kurt, Gabriel."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gabriel." Kurt then sticks his hand out to shake her hand.

Gabriel awkwardly sticks out her hand and shakes hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you to Kurt."

"Kurt why don't you show her your real form."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes so you don't scare her when she sees you later and doesn't know it's you."

"Fine then zis iz my real form."

He shuts of his disguising watch and stands there waiting for a scream."

"Oh my gosh you're so adorable your like a huge cat how cute."

"A huge cat? Never heard zat von before. I vas expecting a scream az alvays."

"Why would I scream? You're not that scary."

"Vell almost every von I have shown except for other mutants have screamed."

"Well then the ones that screamed are very immature." Gabriel said very stubbornly.

"You're very sveet but not every von iz like you."

"I guess you're right."

"Well hate to break up this little chat but there are other places here to go look at. So you can talk later ok."

"Ok talk to ya later Kurt."

"Ok zee you later Gabriel."

(TBC)


End file.
